dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil
The Devil Race (デビル系他種族, Debiru-kei Tashuzoku), known simply as just "Devils", are a humanoid liminal race that sports tanned skin, horns, black sclera, bat-like wings, and tails that end in spade-like points. As a race, Devils are highly variable with such things as wing size, wing strength, horn size, horn count, tail shape, and even possibly physiological body type. Culture Mischievous by nature, Devils seem to find the suffering and frustration of others to be hilarious and will actively attempt to cause drama or trouble for their own entertainment. Physiological Attributes *A devil's horn shape is inherited, as well as the number of said horns. Normally, Devils possess one or two horns, but there have been individuals who have four horns. **However, Devils often get their horns become smaller via surgical means, as the horns can become problematic and interfering with daily life. *Devils are among the few species that are said to employ magic, with some skilled in psychic abilities such as hypnosis, which is how Devils typically sow discord, though this form of meddling is in conflict with the restriction of liminals harming humans. *A Devil's ears are capable of direction-focused hearing and are employed mainly for the purposes of extremely effective eavesdropping to make their mayhem more precise. *It is currently unknown for what purpose Devils use their tails for. *Because a fully-grown Devil's body stops developing at a certain point, it is common to find out Devils are much older than what their bodies look like. Subspecies Lesser Devils Lesser Devils (レッサーデビル, Ressā Debiru) are devils that have the bodies of humans in their childhood. Lesser Devils have small wings and bodies that are comparable with children, even though Lesser Devils can be fully grown in actuality. Lesser Devils usually use their petite bodies to get away with affording things at children admissions rates. Greater Devils Greater Devils (グレーターデビル, Gurētā Debiru) are devils that have the bodies of humans in their late teens. Despite the name, Greater Devils are not matured Lesser Devils, but rather their own Devil class. They enjoy dressing in human fashion and venturing into the city at night to play rather malicious pranks. However, because their actual age is much greater than their apparent age, much like Lesser Devils, they can be out of touch with fashion trends popular among younger people. Elder Devils Elder Devils (エルダーデビル, Erudā Debiru) are devils that have the bodies of humans in their adulthood. Appearing even older than Greater Devils, they are the voluptuous/highest class of Devil, and boasts the largest average wingspan. Though it's unclear if it's because of their older apparent age, Elder Devils have the longest lifespans of all Devil species, and it's not uncommon for members to live several centuries. It might have to do with the their extremely long lifespans, but Elder Devils are quite calm and composed, and are beyond playing pranks. Members *Lilith *Lethe *Saki Trivia *Devils are the first liminal species that does not seem to have a standard race as a default, though Lesser Devils can be considered as the "default" Devil race. Category:Terms Category:Monster Species